Sky of Love
by voly ichi yama
Summary: sudah tiga tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, setahun tahun telah berlalu setelah perpisahan mereka, sekarang mereka saling merindukan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu kembali?


Sky of Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Kuroshitsuji Drama musical © Square Enix, A-1 Pictures

Sky of Love © TBS, Toho

Warning : Typo(s), BL, Yuya Matsushita x Shougo Sakamoto. 'Cerita ini hanya fiktif semata, apabila terjadi kesamaan tempat, nama dan toko. Itu hanya kebetukan belaka' dan apabila kata-kata tersebut salah, maafkanlah saya karena saya kurang tahu #plak.

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : sudah tiga tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, setahun tahun telah berlalu setelah perpisahan mereka, sekarang mereka saling merindukan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu kembali?

* * *

Pagi ini seorang pemuda yang sangat dupuja oleh kaum wanita sejepang dikarenakan wajah dan bakatnya yang memang bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan tengah bersiap untuk berolahraga. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak berolahraga, rutinitas pekerjaannya yang sangat padat membuatnya sulit untuk berolahraga rutin.

Lelaki yang telah dikaruniai wajah tampan itu kembali melihat tanggal pada layar hanphone touch screennya. Dia kemudian tersenyum, sama seperti tadi malam tersenyum kecil saat melihat tanggal yang tertera pada ponselnya, dia kemudian memejamkan matanya guna mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang telah menghiasi hatinya tiga tahun ini.

* * *

'_Kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu?'_

'_Untuk apa kau tahu? Tidak ada urusannya dengamukan?'_

'_Ayolah kita 'kan teman?'_

'_Teman? Aku benci akan kata menjijikkan itu!'_

'_Ahahaha kau ini benar-benar imut hahaha.'_

'_Berhenti mengataiku imut! Aku tidak suka dengan sebutan itu! Lagipula aku ini __**LAKI-LAKI!**__'_

'_Iya kau laki-laki yang imut~'_

'_KAAAUUU!'_

'_Eits! Jangan marah dulu, kalau kau tidak imut, tidak mungkin kau diminta untu memerankan Ciel Phantomhive 'kan?'_

'_Terserah kau saja!'_

'_Kalau begitu kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu? Kalau aku sih tanggal 24 Mei hehehe.'_

'_Aku tidak tanya! Itu bukan urusanku!'_

'_Kalau begitu kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu?'_

'_Kau berisik sekali!'_

'_Makanya beritahu aku kapan kau ulang tahun?'_

'_Kalau setelah aku beritahu kau masih mengoceh juga aku akan mencincangmu!'_

'_Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidah akan berisik lagi~ jadi berapa?'_

'_Tiga belas Juni.'_

* * *

"Sekarang tanggal 12 Juni, hahaha." Kata pemuda itu yang mulai memandangi sebuah foto pada layar ponselnya.

Foto seorang pemuda.

Ya pemuda, pemuda yang sangat manis sehingga bisa menarik perhatian dan hati sang pria yang tengah memandangi wajah manisnya.

Tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat akan pertemuan terakhirnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

24 Desember, 2011

Di musim dingin seorang pria tampan tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon Natal menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"YUUUYAAA!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tengah menunggu dibawah pohon Natal.

"HEY! Kau terlambat!" bentak pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan tersebut.

"Ehehehehe, maaf, maafkan aku." Kata pemuda yang terlihat tiga sampai lima tahun darinya.

"Kau ini! Kan sudah kubilang janga telat! Aku bahkan sengaja datang sepuluh menit lebih lamban dari waktu janjian! Tapi kau masih saja terlambat setengah jam, dan harus membuatku menunggu ditengah hawa dingin begini!" bentak Yuya pada anak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ma...maaf... a... a...ku..." sang pemuda 'pun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"Hahahahaha! Sudahlah jangan berwajah begitu! Aku hanya bercanda! Hahahahaha

Kau benar-benar lucu." Pria yang lebih tua itupun akhirnya tidak sanggup untuk mempertahankan wajah marahnya.

"Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi kau membohongiku! Ya sudah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" bentak anak tersebut.

"Eitss! Aku tidah akan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja! Kau telah membuatku mati beku karena menunggu kedatanganmu yang sangat lama itu~" cegat Yuya saat anak yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkanya.

"Baiklah, ng... tapi.. bisakah...?" anak itu mulai sulit untuk berbicara.

"Apa sayang? Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Yuya sembil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih.

"Bi... bisakah ka... kau lepaskan pelukkanmu..? A.. ada banyak orang yang lihat..." pinta sang kekasih

"Ahahahah baiklah." Jawab Yuya seraya tertawa melihat wajah merona sang kekasih.

Malam itu pun mereka habiskan bersama, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja itu karena mereka adalah seleberiti terkenal, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang.

"Hei, kau tidak masalah bersama denganku?" tanya sang kekasih pada pria yang tengah berkencan dengannya.

"Hahahaha, kau masih memikirkan hal ini? Sudahlah, aku bersama denganmu bukan karena aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, aku bersama denganmu karena aku memang mencintaimu." Jawab Yuya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, aku..." anak yang lebih muda itu hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Yuya menenangkan.

"Tidak! Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanmu! Kita... kita.. se... baik–" belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria yang lebih tua telah menginterupsinya.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman hangatlah yang telah menginterupsi kalimat sang bocah.

Memang singkat namun mampu membungkam mulut sang bocah.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain!" jawab Yuya tegas, sepertinya dia memang sangat mencintai pemuda yang ada dihadpannya sekarang ini.

PLAK!

"Kau! Kau ini benar-benar! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju kalau kau seperti ini terus! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!" bentak pemuda tersebut lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah mematung ditengah dinginnya malam.

"Jadi begitu? Ternyata kau memang membenciku! Hahahaha kau sendiri benar-benar menyedihkan!" teriak Yuya setelah beberapa detik mematung.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yuya, kekasih tercintanya ini hanya bisa menangis, tanpa sepengetahuan Yuya ternyata dia melakukan semua ini semata-mata agar Yuya bisa bersinar seperti bintang terang dilangit.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Tujuh hari setelah itu kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertaiment hahaha! Kau bilang kau ingin fokus pada sekolah! Kau benar-benar konyol!"gumam laki-laki tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang seleberiti yang tengah dipuja-puja oleh kaum wanita. Yuya Matsushita. Ya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan artis tampan berperawakan lembut ini?

Yuya yang memiliki tubuh ramping yang diidam-idamkan oleh para perempuan, siapa coba yang tidak ingin menjadi pendamping Yuya? Author saja ingin menjadi pendamping cowok keren ini (author dibantai readers).

"Ah! Sudah waktunya! Sebaiknya aku berhenti memikirkanmu, lebih baik aku fokus pada pekerjaanku seperti harapanmu, tapi hari ini aku tidak akan bekerja hahaha." Gumamnya sambil memasukkan ponsel kesayangnnya tersebut kedalam tasnya.

Yuya 'pun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya guna menuju sebuah gedung olahraga yang biasa dikunjungi kalau sedang senggang. Gedung olahraga tenis, ya sejak dulu Yuya memang lumayan jago dalam bidang tenis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju tempat favoritnya itu, mungkin hanya sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menuju tempat tersebut.

Yuya kemudian berjalan memasukki gedung olah raga tersebut. Saat menuju lapangan tenis tiba-tiba Yuya berpapasan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yukito?" tegurnya pada anak laki-laki yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya.

"Yuya?" kata anak itu seraya berbalik menghadap Yuya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini Yuya-kun" sapanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hay! Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu Yuki-chan?" tanya Yuya yang agak canggung.

"Ehehehe tentu saja baik! Kau sendiri Yu-chan?" jawab Yukito yang tiba-tiba mengubah atmosfer diantara mereka menjadi lebih ringan dan menghilangkan rasa canggung yang mereka rasakan.

"Bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?" tanya Yuya.

"Tentu!" jawab Yukito riang.

Merekapun berjalan menuju sebuh tempat duduk panjang dan membicarakan tentang beberapa hal.

"Kau sudah tambah tinggi ya hahaha." Gurau Yuya setelah memperhatikan tinggi badan rekan lama.

"Tentu saja! Sebentar lagi akukan tujuh belas tahun!" jawab Yukito riang.

"Iya ya, dua hari lagi 'kan?" kata Yuya memastikan.

"Iyap! Dan besok shou-chan ualng tahun kesembilan belaskan?" tanya Yukito yang tiba-tiba teringat akan Ciel pertama pasangan Yuya dalam Kuromyu 1.

DEG!

Jantung Yuya serasa berhenti saat mendengar nama seseorang yang dulu sangat berharga untukny disebut.

"Ka... kalian masih berhubungan?" tanya Yuya canggung.

"Yah begitulah, kami kan satu sekolah, tapi awal tahun kemarin dia berhenti ka–" belum selesai Yukito menjawab Yuya sudah bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Bukannya dia keluar dari Amuse untuk fokus sekolah?" tanya Yuya yang benar-benar tidak tahu akan keadaan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Anu itu, Shou-chan keluar dua bulan sebelum kelulusan, katanya dia ingin masuk universitas." Jawab Yukito.

"Tinggal dua bulan lagi? Kenapa anak itu? Universitas? Memangnya dia mau masuk jurusan apa? Sampai harus keluar dari Horikoshi Gakuen?" tanya Yuya yang benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran dari orang yang sangat dicintainya sampai saat ini.

"Katanya ingin melanjutkan kekedokteran, sejak dulu 'kan dia sangat ingin menjadi dokter, tapi kemarin saat upacara kelulusan dia mampir ke Horikoshi, dan memeberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Ryu-senpai. Saat ditanya kenapa dia tidak pernah muncul saat-saat sebelumnya, dia hanya bilang kalau dia sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya." Terang Yukito pada Yuya.

"Oh jadi dia memang lebih memilih menjadi dokter dibanding seleberiti ya?" gumam Yuya.

"Tentu saja, bukannya kalian pacaran? Kok Yu-chan gak tahu sih?" tanya Yukito yang benar-benar menusuk jantung Yuya.

"Kami... sudah berpisah pada malam natal lalu." Jawab Yuya singkat.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Ternyata hal 'itu' memang benar, tapi jujur saja Shou-chan sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang hal itu, bahkan nilainya tetap menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang memiliki nilai tertinggi di SMA. Jadi kukira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Gumam Yukito.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia memang begitu, anak yang dingin." Jawab Yuya.

"Tidak! Shou-chan bukan orang seperti itu! Yu-chan kau sudah tahu apa alasan Shou-chan memutuskanmu? Waktu itu setelah libur musim dingin Shou-chan masuk sekolah beberapa minggu, kemudian berhenti, tapi saat itu aku sempat mendengarnya membicarakan soal hubungannya denganmu pada Ryu-senpai, yah aku sempat mendendengarnya sih, tapi aku tidak mengira kalian benar-banar berakhir, kukira hanya putus sementara." Kata Yukito kemudian dia mulai mengingat-ngingat akan kejadian yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya dan didengarnya.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ryu, ada yang ingin kuceritakan." Kata seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan.

"Tentang Matsushita-san?" tanya laki-laki yang merupakan shabat baik dari pemuda yang tengah bercerita tersebut.

"Yah...

Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami malam Natal lalu." Kata Shougo Sakamoto yang notabene-nya adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang Yuya Matshusita.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryu.

"Aku tidak ingin menghalangi mimpinya! Aku tahu dia ingin menjadi bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam sana!" jawab Shougo tegas.

"Kau sangat menghargai mimpi seseorang ya? Akan membantunya untuk mewujudkannya, walau harus melukai diri sendiri. Benar-benar deh." Jawab Ryunosuke yang hanya bisa maklum akan sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Terlebih aku sudah keluar dari Amuse, aku tidak akan sanggup menahan gosib yang akan menjatuhkan nama Yuya 'kan?" kata Shougo.

"Kalau gitu kau perpanjang saja kontrakmu dengan Amuse, pak presiden pasti setuju kok." Jawab Ryunosuke dengan _enteng_–nya.

"Kalau aku bergabung dengan Amuse lagi, aku akan sulit untuk mencapai mimpiku, aku juga sudah membicarakanya sama pak presiden, dan dia setuju. Sudahlah kau tidak akan bisa membujukku untuk bergabung lagi!" jawab Shougo sinis.

"Ahahaha! Ternyta kau tahu tujuanku toh hahahaha. Jujur saja aku akan kesepian kalau kau tidak ada, yah tapi kalau kau ingin menggapai mimpimu kau memang 'harus' meninggalkan dunia entertaimen." Kata Ryunosuke membenarkan pernyataan Shougo.

"Yah kau benar, dan aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan mimpi Yuya, hanya karena bersama dengan orang sepertiku." Gumam Shougo.

"Aiiiih! Pak dokter! Kau baik sekali!" hibur Ryunosuke seraya memeluk Shougo.

"Hentikan! Hentikaannn!" teriak Shougo seraya melepaskan diri dari Ryunosuke.

"Ah kenapa sih?" tanya Ryunosuke sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini! Kau membuatku malu saja!" bentak shougo.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Nah begitu ceritanya Yu-chan!" terang Yukito.

"HWEEEEEEEEEEEE! Shougooooooo! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih! Aku sama sekali tidak masalah kalau bersama denganmu! Bahkan itu anugerah dari tuhan untukku!" teriak Yuya frustasi, yang kalau menurut saya ini sangat OOC *ditabok fans Yuya*

"Aduh! Yu-chan, mending kau katakan itu pada Shou-chan langsung! Oh iya malam ini aku akan ketempat Shou-chan, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yukito pada Yuya.

"Boleh? Memangnya siapa saja yang akan kesana?" tanya Yuya penasaran.

"Ng... mungkin akan ada Ryu-chan dan aku saja yang berkunjung ke tempat Shou-chan, semenjak kakaknya menikah Shou-chan 'kan tinggal sendiriian, dan kali ini kakaknya tidak bisa menemani Shou-chan saat ulang tahun kali ini." Terang Yukito yang semankin membuat mata Yuya berbinar.

"Shougo sendirian?" tanya Yuya yang hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Iya, dua bulan lalu setelah kakaknya menikah Shou-chan tinggal sendiriian." Jawab Yukito.

"Ah, begitu ya? Ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang dia." Gumam Yuya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cari tahu saja yang banyak Yu-chan." Jawab Yukito yang sukses membuat Yuya terbelalak akan kata-katanya.

"Kau benar! Kalau tidak tahu ya cari tahu saja! Terima kasih Yukito." Kata Yuya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau mau ikut nanti malam? Kalau mau akan kukatakan pada Shou-chan? Dia pasti setuju, selain aku sahabat baiknya, aku yakin dia masih menyukaimu." Kata Yukito meyakinkan Yuya untuk ikut bersama denganya.

"Tapi... aku takut Shougo akan menolakku..." lirih Yuya.

"Tenang dia pasti senang kau berkunjung, aku yakin dia masih sangat mencintaimu." Kata Yukito meyakinkan –lagi.

"Baiklah..." jawab Yuya singkat.

Setelah berpamitan Yukito 'pun segera menelpon seseorang, sahabat yang sangat berharga untuknnya.

"Ya... Hallo? Ada apa Yuki?" tanya orang yang ada diseberang sana.

"Anu... Shou-chan, hari ini apa aku boleh mengajak temanku untuk menginap dirumahmu? Ini memang keterlaluan, tapi aku tidak tega membiarkannya sendirian Shou-chan." Kata Yukito.

"Hah... kalau aku tolak kau tidak akan datang 'kan? Yah aku tidak mau kalau hanya berdua dengan Ryu, rasanya terlalu sepi. Lagi pula semakin banyak orang semakin bagus 'kan." Jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Terima kasih Shou-chan, aku akan datang bersama dengan temanku nanti malam, kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya, tunggu kami ya Shou-chan." Kata Yukito penuh semangat.

Setelah selesai, Yukito 'pun menghubungi Yuya, dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan kerumah Shougo jam tujuh malam.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Hmm jadi Yuki akan datang bersama dengan temannya?" tanya seorang pria berponi kearah kiri dengan warna agak kepirangan.

"Begitulah." Jawab anak bersurai hitam agak keabuan, dengan poni mengarah kekanan.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya sih? Harusnya 'kan cuma kita bertiga?" tanya pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ryunosuke.

"Kalau tidak begitu Yuki pasti tidak mau ikut, lagi pula lebih banyak orang kan lebih baik?" bela anak yang bernama Shougo pada keputusannya.

"Hah~ terserah kau sajalah." Kata Ryunosuke mengalah.

"Lagipula kata Yuki bilang aku akan senang bertemu dengannya, aku jadi penasaran." Kata Shougo yang mulai membayangkan bagaimana teman Yukito yang sebentar lagi akan dia jumpai.

Beberapa saat kemudian lamunan Shougo harus terputus karena bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Itu pasti mereka, biar aku saja yang membukanya." Kata Shougo seraya berlari menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Shougo kemudian membuka pintunya. Sosok pertama yang dia lihat adalah seorang anak imut yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Setelah membuka pintu lebih lebar Shougo sukses membatu dibuatnya.

Matanya yang tidak terlalu lebar, membulat seketika saat melihat orang yang berada disamping Yukito. Entah mengapa jantungnya jadi bekerja lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri kulit lembutnya.

"Hay." Sapa orang tersebut.

"Kau..." kata Shougo dengan sangat pelan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hahahaha saya kembali lagi, tentu saja dengan cerita yang tidak kalah nistanya dari fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya *digampar readers*

Ehehehe maafkan saya kalau disini Yuya berudah menjadi pencinta sesama jenis, oh ayolah, jangan salahkan dia. Karena ini murni dari pikiran nista saya, jadi salahkan author yang satu ini saja ya #plak

Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa itu Shougo Sakamoto, Yukito Nishii dan Ryunosuke Kamiki. Baikah akan saya jelaskan.

Shougo Sakamoto itu adalah anak manis yang meranin Ciel Phantomhive di Kuroshitsuji Musical 1, dan dia itu adalah kekasih tercinta saya *author dibunuh readers* yah walau dia sudah berhenti dari dunia entertaiment, pesona yang dimiliki olehnya itu sukses membuat saya terbang kelangit ketujuh #plak

Nah kalau Yukiton Nishii, mungkin kalian sudah tidak asing lagi sama anak ini, dia ini pemeran Ciel di Kuromyu 2, dia juga sering main dorama-dorama jepang, salah satunya Hana Kimi versi 2011, dan disitu dia meranin Senri Nakao, bener-bener deh, dia manis banget, bahkan lebih manis dibanding Atsuko Maeda *author dibunuh fans Acchan*

Kalau Ryunosuke Kamiki, saya kurang tahu tentang dia, yang pasti dia ini salah satu sahabat baik Shougo, selain satu sekolah dan satu kelas meraka juga satu agensi, makanya mereka akrab banget. Yah menurut saya mereka ini teman yang benar-benar akrab, makanya saya benar-benar senang sama cerita persahabatan mereka *author nangis haru*

Saya bikin fic ini dengan judul yang sama dari film yang bikin muka saya bengkak(?) karena nagis seharian saat nonton tuh film. Tapi tenang semua, tenang, ceritanya tidak akan saya buat sesedih itu, karena saya tidak mau bengkak karena menangis lagi #plak

Yah untuk bagaimana mengakhiri cerita ini, sebenarnya saya juga belum memikirkannya *dihajar*

Yah daripada ocehan saya semakin tidak jelas, lebih baik review ya semuanya?

Ayolah, berikan saya review *kitty eyes*


End file.
